Melody Lynx
This character was created by Animetrex. Please obtain permission from them first if you're going to edit this page. Work in Progress Page ---- Basic Information= Melody is a female flower shop owner (the name of the shop is Floración) who lives in the bustling city known as Brooklyn in New York. She earns a decent pay, and is the only worker of the shop. She sleeps on the second floor of the shop, and has her own kitten that her mother gave to her for her 23rd birthday. She simply named the feline "Kitty". Kitty is a male, Siamese cat with a brown face, brown tipped ears, brown paws, and a brown tipped tail. The rest of his body is cream, and his eyes are cerulean. Kitty can actually speak due to a special device on his collar that allows him to speak. He has a French accent, and always pesters Melody about how he desires a bright scarlet bow, only for him to be turned down with the regular, "We're on a budget, silly". Melody enjoys all sorts of activities, especially taking walks. When the days are slow in the shop, she'd treat herself to a lovely stroll through the city streets, normally accompanied by Kitty (who would stand on her head or shoulder). Her other hobbies include acrylic painting and playing the violin, despite being awful at it. Her grandmother had given her the violin two years before she tragically passed away from a stroke. Despite being slightly antisocial, since she normally stays in her shop all day, the community respects Melody greatly for her kindness to them, and her generous acts to those who lack money, as well as her overall gentle nature. Melody, being such a vivid florist, adores flowers. She loves their scents, their types, all of it. She regularly purchases them to sell at local greenhouses, but also likes to grow them herself. |-|Appearance= This florist has wavy brown hair tipped with blonde, and can usually be found with a different flower each day tucked on her ear. She wears a teal apron labelled "Floración" with a snapdragon bouquet flourishing behind it, and under that is a light pink shirt. She casually also wears a pair of jeans, usually dirtied from work, and a slightly worn pair of beige colored boots. Melody has basil green eyes and tries to avoid makeup, since she prefers a completely natural look. She's 5’4″, and weighs 130 pounds. Her eyebrows are quite thin, while her eyelashes are averagely sized. Melody is noticeably missing one of her front teeth from a childhood biking accident. Her casual attire, like on day offs, is normally a simple and casual white dress with a colorful design combined with her regular boots. She sleeps in just a lilac nightgown, and, as mentioned earlier, has a different flower each day on her ear. |-|Personality= WIP Melody is an easily bubbly person, and seems to try too hard to be kind. Because she is mostly greeted by friendly people each day, that rubs off on her. She certainly loves animals and nature, especially cats and foxes. Her favored flower is definitely a snapdragon. Melody does have her bad side, though. She does show anger occasionally, but usually tries to take deep breathes and calm herself before her bad mood would hurt someone. |-|Relationships= Coming soon... |-|Backstory= Coming soon... |-|Trivia= Coming soon... Category:Characters